


【Frostcup/Hijack】Crazy Romance（05）[NC-17]

by s0911941480



Category: BL - Fandom, HTTYD, Hijack - Fandom, NC-17 - Fandom, R18 - Fandom, RotG, frostcup - Fandom, sex - Fandom, 互攻 - Fandom, 年齡操作 - Fandom, 現代AU - Fandom, 簡體中文
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 09:01:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19390864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/s0911941480/pseuds/s0911941480





	【Frostcup/Hijack】Crazy Romance（05）[NC-17]

Chapter.5 Chicago 23:48

杰克忘记是谁曾经对他这么说过，他说：如果你和一个人，一个真正美妙至极的人上床，那么你将会忘记死亡的恐惧，有那么一瞬间，你会听见爆炸的轰鸣，感到四肢沉重，像是往地里生了根，而你无论怎么驱使你的大脑，都无法撼动它们分毫。你该感到恐惧──可唯有真正美好的性爱会使你忘却它，忘却你将失控，忘却你会失控，忘却，你在这个瞬间，以及接下来的分分秒秒，都将会受到另一个人的摆布。

他想或许是诺斯告诉他的，那个白发苍苍的壮硕男人总是不吝于对自己的儿子分享这方面的经验。初初听闻时他还觉得不可思议，可以说，是他并不相信……除去自己眼见为凭以外的事物。

然而此刻他切切实实地感受到了奇迹的产生，在希卡普回应他的吻的当下，在那个一向习惯冷落他的男孩环住他后腰的霎那，杰克知道时间将因此变得柔缓，每一个眨眼都将成为万年。他知道整个芝加哥的夜空都因此炸开了绚烂的烟花，空气震颤着漫出了一叠叠回音，大地摇动着使他无法停止怀疑：上帝啊，这一切都只是太过虚幻苍白的梦境。

「你得教我怎么做。」在那些杂沓扰嚷的喧嚣声里，他听见了希卡普的调笑，带有他个人标志一般的无可奈何口吻，近得像是凑在他的耳边，轻得像是薰红他耳壳的一缕炊烟，「杰克，我不会接吻。」

他晓得此刻是不适合发问的，因此他也并没有发问。希卡普的吻其实压根也称不上是一个吻，顶多是亲昵的口鼻相抵……却很迷人，远比杰克先前经历的每一次都更教人耽溺，几乎要使他失去理智。他花费了很大的力气才让自己不至于托举起男孩纤细有如天鹅的脖颈，像是要将他拆吃入腹般地亲他。

于是他先是让自己张开嘴，如同怕含化了希卡普似地衔住了他的下唇，他生有一副偏厚的唇珠，颜色不如杰克自己的浅淡，也不如时下年轻女孩拿彩釉润色过的鲜亮，却很衬他的肤色，那种阳光烘烤出来的、仿佛沙滩一般令人向往的金黄。杰克总是想着蔚蓝海岸的沙估计也就是这个模样，但他却从来没有表露出来；毕竟，像是诗人一样地称赞另一个男孩的皮肤，到底还是太古怪了点。

他试图回想以往的每一次亲吻，却发觉自己的脑海一片空白，无论他再怎么搜索，回应给他意识的永远只有一双迷蒙的绿眼睛。杰克心想他许是真的疯了，只能依照本能沿着希卡普嘴唇的弧度摸索，毫不吝啬地交换彼此急切的喘息，随后又各自沉浸在对方气息所汇聚的深海里。他用鼻尖抵着希卡普的梁骨，小心翼翼地磨蹭着那遍布着雀斑的柔软苹果肌，让他们俩松懈的下颚缓缓错落开来。他一方面害怕自己太过着急，以致于吓跑了这个显然并不精于情事的年轻人，一方面又唯恐自己过分顾忌，把好容易提起的一点勇气磨蚀消耗殆尽。

可这些忧虑半点也没影响他对和希卡普接吻本身的情绪，那种感受是他穷尽一生所学辞汇都形容不来的，希卡普言出必行，而且相当富有激情与挑战精神，他想他或多或少都从影视作品、言情文学以及网路媒体中习得了一点接吻时的诀窍，无论正确与否──杰克必须承认当希卡普试探性地探出一小截舌尖，去舔舐他唇面时他确实是吃了一惊。而更让人意想不到的还在后头，紧接着个头矮小的纽约男孩猎豹似地出手，双手紧扣住他的肩背，准确地咬住他先前用舌头润泽过的区块，边沉重地吐息边以同等力道吸吮。

「哈啊……」他会输。肯定会。虽说这本就不是一场竞赛，但杰克几乎不需要多加思考，便确信了这件事实。正如他先前所说的，希卡普总是比他想像得更加美好，并非是由于他总是予人评价过高。事实上，在所有他认识的人当中，从来没有谁是像希卡普这样，一次一次地超乎他的预期，他所带给他的一切恰恰都是他喜欢的，让杰克感觉充满惊喜。

像是某种化学反应，他想他无法抗拒──无论他应该抗拒什么，在这个将气温升腾的亲吻里，都不再重要了。

牙仙宫的防火巷内有一架连接着俱乐部楼房二楼的铁梯，能够让他俩无须通过欢闹的舞池，也能顺利回到他们今晚预计歇脚的涂莎娜的屋子。杰克那颗仿佛被蒸气和热度所浸泡得无法正常思考的脑子也只剩下这件事能清楚地惦记，以往他并不是没有过类似的经验，只是诺斯的教育使他具备「隐忍」的美德，又或者那被谓之为「绅士风范」的风骨与生俱来地编写在组成他人格的染色体编码里。无论如何，他在感官还无处不在地残留着希卡普触感的当下与他两唇分离，预留出空间来咂着嘴回味，同时也自然地托住希卡普的侧颈，将自己的鼻梁往他长得覆盖住整截脖子的发丝里。

「杰克──？」

突如其来的中断想必并不符合希卡普内心的设想，他略带困惑地僵直了身子，镇定而冷静地由著杰克磨蹭他的碎发。他的触碰正如同他鲜少被他人剖析的内在一般静谧，是一种流动的、却十足缓慢的优美，让人想起他的凝视。杰克在他四下乱翘的棕发间近乎永恒地长吁一口气，笑声有如搓落指尖的糖粉，既甜又轻，「看我，我长出了一把茶色的大胡子。 」

他简直就像一条爱撒娇的大型犬，希卡普心想，表面上还是耐心地回了一句：「我看不见。」

「那真可惜，但不这么做我也不会有胡须，我连头发都不算多。」听见希卡普一如往常的口气，杰克忍不住闷声说道，现实与梦境的间距脆弱地甚至容不下一根睫羽，他努力让自己保持清醒。

然后希卡普便侧过脸去吻他，被吸咬得酥酥麻麻的嘴唇轻贴在鼓噪得厉害的动脉上，尖利的犬齿划过雪白的肌肤，几乎要让希卡普以为自己会把他咬出血来。他退后一步让下意识抬起手来查探自己被偷袭区块「伤势」的杰克完整地落入他的视野当中，又说：「如果你是想掩饰你自己的脸色……」他瞟了一眼在街灯斜照下通红地像是喝醉了不少酒的双颊，「你应该会有更好的方法。」

说完，希卡普走上前，用自己的双手托住杰克的脸庞。他必须得承认在这个瞬间，或者说在这一整个晚上，今夜，杰克在他眼里的的确确成了全世界最可爱的人，曾经希卡普以为他对任何事情都会是那一副满不在乎且漫不经心的态度，而现在，一旦希卡普回忆起杰克过去三天里行为的种种以及他当下的心境，就能够感觉到自己对他的喜爱在一夕之间滋长丛生。

「老天……」杰克紧皱着眉嘟囔，就连那种不知所措的闪躲神情都让希卡普倍感趣味，「你真的想让我发疯。」

说完，他就像是再也受不了希卡普的挑衅一般，扬起手一面握住希卡普哥放在他颧骨边上的掌心，一面垂下头去轻咬他挺翘的鼻尖。杰克将空闲的另一条胳膊搭在希卡普的腰上，好像有意要恫吓他，顺着他俩温存的动作及节奏掀起垂坠的衣角，希卡普可以感觉到自己腰后的肌肤暴露在芝加哥夏夜带有几分燥热的晚风里，然而他半点也不觉得受到冒犯，说到底杰克的装腔作势本就没什么可顾忌的，反而会让人萌生一种想要反过来逗一逗他的冲动。带有粗糙厚茧的指腹在他后腰深深凹陷下去的涡漩中打圈，痒得让他忍俊不禁。

他听见杰克倒抽一口凉气，捏搡他的力道一下子增大了，紧接着顶着一头罕见发色的男孩举起头，望着被月光头下长长黑影的铁梯，说：「我们上去。」

希卡普当然没有意见。

穿过狭窄却明亮的走廊，希卡普注意到俱乐部内部整体看上去是如同挑高建筑一般，一、二楼是中空的，从二楼的廊道向下望，他可以清楚地看见舞池里的意乱情迷。从他的眼眶瞧出去的所有景色，全都是卷曲的。而他自己也身处在漩涡的中心，如同一艘迷航轻舟一般任凭浪潮推攘。杰克走得很快，却始终在不远于他几步的距离，希卡普每跨过一扇门便按照自己的喜好为那些颜色各异的门板编号，那些数字在他心中占据着非同凡响的地位，几乎象征了这一扇扇通往另一个世界的管道所能带给他的一切意义。很快地他们来到一扇被漆成了孔雀蓝色泽的木门前，略嫌斑驳的底部还零落着手法稚嫩的涂鸦画，又一次让希卡普从中体察出荒诞不经感。

杰克推开了门，属于密闭已久空间的闷热顿时铺天盖地而来。希卡普背倚着木板，余光注视着一束指向性的微光迅速地消弭在完全私密的黑暗里，他和杰克交换了一个吻，在上衣穿过自己的头顶、肘骨以及手腕间，他问他：「我该怎么做？」

这让杰克因此看了他一眼，希卡普注意到他并没有直视自己的眼睛，反倒是盯着他裸露在空气里的身躯猛瞧，那让他难免不自在地侧了侧身子。

「我不知道。」似乎是察觉到自己的失态，杰克急急地呼了一口气说。

「你不知道？」希卡普挑了挑眉，「所以说你也是──」

「理论上懂……」杰克飞快地在他的嘴上啄了一下，没让希卡普把那个词说出来，「好心点，别消费我，我现在紧张得要命。」

有鉴于杰克的坦承及请求，接下来希卡普总算是善良地闭上了嘴巴，不再多说些什么挤兑他。安静下来后的他们更有闲暇去打量彼此的身形，五官的轮廓以及呼吸的频率，杰克拉着希卡普的手，将它们放在自己的肩膀上，哑声要求他拉住帽沿的两侧，一如他替他褪去上衣那般地除去这件松垮垮的连帽衫。希卡普正如外表给人的观感那样瘦弱，有着纤细的骨架和并不蓬勃的肌肉。但他的体态散发着一种特属于成长中、青春期男孩比上不足比下有余的青涩美，是发育速度比起同龄人来说偏快的杰克所缺乏的。

由于时常从事马术运动的缘故，希卡普的腰腿远比他的肩胸都要来得结实，起伏的肌理在夜光中如同裹了月色的土丘，让杰克忍不住毛手毛脚地捏了几下，随后便转往那对浑圆挺翘的臀部探去。和大腿的情况相去不远，希卡普的后臀也是著重训练过后的硬实，触感甚至还有些粗糙，半点不像是男孩心目中初夜梦中情人该有的模样。

然而杰克却半是悲剧同时也半是庆幸地感觉到：他依然兴奋得不行。这种求而得之的感觉实在太好了，好到他迫切需要一点什么来证明现下发生的一切都是确实存在且无关乎他幻想的。他将希卡普的长裤连同内著一并拉下，小心翼翼地觑着他弹出裤头，并微微挺立起的分身，再搂抱住他的后腰，把自己鼓胀得不怎么寻常的裤裆慢慢地凑上去，相互挨着蹭了两下。

他们彼此交换了一个浅尝辄止的眼神，大多数是因为羞耻。同时也相依着肩头，回味在那短暂的须臾间，两人各自从对方眼底瞥见的羞赧腼腆。那实在是太不好意思了。杰克心想，最让人欲罢不能的是这当中还含有初尝禁果的瘾头，迫使他无法喊停、不愿喊停。

紧接着为了粉饰这突生的尴尬，希卡普垂下头，伸手去解杰克的裤头，可一双手却好像打了结似的，平日里随手便能修复及制作工艺品的巧手在此刻竟对着一个再简单不过的钮扣束手无策，笨拙得让人觉得可爱。于是杰克拉开那些个与他的裤腰作战的指节，轻手轻脚地包裹在掌心里握着，又把人带到了床边。霓虹灯火穿越窗帘的间隙，投射成一束直指房门的光影落在整齐干净的被褥之上，随后又攀爬过男孩们嶙峋的肋骨，成了一条维系他俩亲密关系的光带。杰克探手过去紧扣住希卡普的腰背，拨开几撮几乎要落到他眼睛里的碎发，在他的眉心间映上一吻，「我还是不敢相信。」

「我也不敢。」即使希卡普答应了他，不对他温吞磨蹭的举动发表任何意见，此刻还是没能憋住闭口不言，「如果你再这么拖泥带水，不如就换个人。」他说这话的同时也将腿跨在了杰克身上，同时让自己的胯部靠上前，任凭自己最私密的部分与另一人紧靠在一起，敏感而发烫的肌肤因两人各自的动作而隔靴搔痒般地相互蹭弄，希卡普也没怎么多想，便顺着那股无以名状的直觉伸手将两人在空气中逐渐坚挺起来的柱身一齐握到掌心里。

感受到另一人手心的温度及触感使得杰克无可避免地倒抽了一口气，尽管极力让自己忽视、却仍旧无法遏止自己不去感受紧贴着自己的男根的大小尺寸，「我不想吓到你，我……」他紧锁着眉，试图解释自己无处不顾忌的行径，却在下一秒被希卡普直接骑了上来，他姿势标准而让人挑剔不出毛病地跨坐在他下身上，因性欲而变得沉甸甸的阴囊搁在细软而短的耻毛上头，搔得希卡普痒极了。

──到底是谁吓到谁还不清楚呢。

杰克这会儿终于识趣地闭了嘴，由著希卡普俯身轻吻他的嘴唇、下巴以及脖颈，他自己则将双手贴在棕发男孩的臀丘上，带有色情意味地揉捏它们。希卡普很快地便发觉杰克的皮肤很容易受到高温便发红，像是一只被煮熟了的虾子，也发觉到他几乎不存在不敏感的地方，在希卡普与床第之间不停欣喜地颤抖着。这个发现让希卡普不免觉得有趣，他将口鼻深埋在杰克的颈窝之间，撕咬不安分地上下游移的喉结。他新奇且惊喜地感受着对方的雀跃，同时也欢愉了他的欢愉。

而显然在最初的惊乍过去后，杰克不甘示弱地强打起精神，有意无意地往希卡普的臀缝里探入一截指节，重抚过股沟内的皱褶寻找起可供他进入的紧闭穴口。那种明确属于他人异物侵入的感觉真不是普通的怪异，杰克的手指既修长且骨节分明，光是擦过他的穴瓣开口就能让他明确地感知到骨头节数，希卡普低喘一声，干涩的触感也让他颇为不自在地动了动自己的两条大腿，「唔，杰克……」

杰克当然知道自己忘了什么，见鬼的，他还只是想报复希卡普一番，却没想到他压根不生气。他彻开自己仅仅没入两截指骨的侵犯，转而包裹住希卡普的手，引导着他加快且加重地为两人纾解起前端的欲望。比起希卡普，杰克受到官能刺激时所表现出来的征兆耀明显得多，他的喘息总是又重又急，肌肤烫得如同被开水煮过，眉头深锁又双眼紧闭，因热度而蓬发的汗水全都蓄在睫毛卷翘的尾端，仿佛一串串晶莹泪珠。然而希卡普的性感却是一种低调的彰显，他会在杰克触碰到他敏感带时耸起双肩，从背脊到脖颈拉直成一条紧绷的直线，同时那双坚实的大腿将会充满鼓励与暗示意味地磨蹭杰克的腰侧，让他很难把持住自己。

不知轻重的套弄使得鲜少直面欲望的青少年们很快地在彼此的手中缴了械，杰克就着自己和希卡普手心里沾染的那些浓稠精液扩张起希卡普的后庭，脑海里回放着因一时乐趣而找来观赏的成人影片，并且模仿着里头演员的行径将手指放到希卡普的后穴里头。坦白说，那电影里的人长得什么样子，杰克早就记不得了，甚至可以说，是希卡普的轮廓和他记忆中，被另一个男人操干的家伙重叠起来，他在抚摸他的同时也将他完全当成了性幻想对象，他想着自己可以对希卡普做的事，想着他应该做的事……这项认知一度让杰克觉得古怪得不怎么健康。

埋在小穴里的手指被增加到了两根，连同进入的深度也约略在指节的中段，希卡普感受着身后难以忽视的被侵入感，一方面吮咬着杰克的锁骨，含住他其中一个发硬的乳首，湿滑的舌苔绕着淡色的乳晕走过一圈，在他白皙得在光下近乎透明的胸膛上留下一连串斑驳的吻痕；另一方面，希卡普轻摇晃起自己的腰肢，下身紧贴住男孩的胯部磨蹭起来。他们几乎很快就又硬了，年轻所带来的优势无处不在地感染着他们，促使他们不知疲倦地在彼此身上耕耘，然后杰克收紧了五指紧握住希卡普一侧的臀瓣，问：「希卡……你想自己来吗？」

他的口吻充满了恶质的笑意，却在此刻困窘不了希卡普。体态瘦小却十分矫健的男孩不疑有他地点了点头，在他抽开手指后干脆俐落地将杰克又一次挺立起来的阴茎抵住自己的穴口，接着缓慢却稳定地推进。

天旋地转。这绝对是当下，形容淹没杰克所有感官感受的最佳比喻词，一整个世界都在晃荡，软嫩的穴肉争先恐后地包裹上来，推攘排拒着试图将他进入到希卡普身体里的分身挤开，却又在抽离时眷恋不舍地挽留，像无数个饥渴不堪的小嘴对他勃发的阳具又吸又咬。他眯起眼看着希卡普在他身上艰难地起落，绷紧的腰线洋溢着让人发狂的性吸引力，他极力克制住自己扣住那截腰肢强迫希卡普加快挺动速度的冲动，同时也将自己的视线从他身上拔开，注意力全数转移到脸上。

似乎是注意到他的凝视，希卡普提起一口气，一举坐到最底让杰克得以完全进入他狭窄幽闭的甬道里，他欺身压下，头顶正好在杰克低下头便可以碰到他发旋的距离，并且偷得了一个安抚式的轻吻。显然男孩的器官远比他的指头要来得具有存在感得多，不只将希卡普穴内的皱褶一一撑平，甚至让他感觉像是有什么正抵着他的下腹，不适到了极点。他将手穿过他与杰克身躯的窄小间隙，试图通过抚弄自己的分身来转移后穴酸胀的不自在感，他在这个动作中藉由索吻来遮掩住杰克的目光，却又很快被人看穿了把戏。

耳朵像是要烧起来了，杰克昏昏沉沉地想。他拉开希卡普的肩头，眼光闪烁地端详着背了光的年轻小伙子，他主动得太过于可爱，却不是火辣的那种──杰克轻手轻脚地揽着他，就着下体相接合着的动作将男孩放倒到床垫上，于是所有情色的秘密便就此一览无疑。他的爱人一手套弄着自己紧绷的阴茎，穴里的软肉痉挛着将他吞得更加深入，面色满是情欲的潮浪，就连胴体也遍布着性爱所引发的高温，仿佛随时要蒸发一般。

杰克握住希卡普的脚踝，将他的右腿往自己肩上放，同时让他侧过身，狠狠磨蹭着床褥被向前顶了几吋，又被拖着腰背拉回。希卡普可以感觉到杰克坚硬的前端重辗过他隐藏在后庭内突起的腺体，几乎使他忍不住蜷起脚趾，呻吟出声，敏感得层层绞起的穴肉让杰克不免胀红了一张脸，从耳后到脖颈都是一整片属于欲求不满的通红。他本以为这又会让杰克顿下目前交媾的动作，转而尝试起更加柔情的温存，却没想到这一回，他没能挡得住诱惑，愣是又将希卡普往床头的方向推了推，下身变换着不同角度深入，毫无章法地摩擦被他侵犯得酥酥麻麻的穴壁。

希卡普整张脸都偎在带有洗衣精人工香气的软枕里，仿佛这么做就能逃离让人无所适从的欲念，这场性爱直到此刻才终于有了从里到外不顾一切的破坏快感，他利用眼角余光觑着杰克略微失控的表情，肠液随着他抽插的动作自希卡普又红又痒的穴口涌出，一再挑战杰克残存不多的理智。热流一股一股地往下腹冲去，恍惚间，杰克几乎产生了一种头重脚轻的诡谲错觉，等到他意识过来、急忙抽开自己深埋在希卡普嫩穴中的分身时，早已把半数稀薄的精水交代在了人股缝里。

很显然他又想道歉，然而希卡普可不乐意听。虽说杰克射在他里面确实让他不怎么满意，但大底也还过得去。他放下右腿，侧身躺在被两人汗津濡湿的床铺上，努力忽略高潮后白浊的精液与透明的体液从闟张开的后穴汩汩流出的羞耻感。杰克蹑手蹑脚地跟着在他身旁歇下，同时环抱住他被两人爱液弄得一片狼藉的小腹，琢磨了好半晌还是那么结结巴巴的一句：「对不起，我……并不是、嗯… …」

「不是──故意要弄在我身体里面的？」

「对，呃，不是……不只是那个。」

无论怎么说都是错，杰克几乎要把自己的脑子给烧坏了，索性放弃了解释，只是把自己的脑袋往希卡普肩上搁，叹了一声：「我真的不懂为什么事情会发展成这样，跟我想的──不一样，非常不一样。」

「不然呢？」希卡普难免觉得好笑，因而将杰克攘下肩头，转过身面向他，「你一心笃定我会拒绝你？」

那不过是一句再寻常不过的感叹，却没想到收到了本人打趣的回问，因而使得杰克望着他的眼睛愣了一愣，「我以为你会给我一个巴掌，然后自己跑回纽约去。」

「我又不是姑娘。」

「那好吧，一个霸气的铁拳。」

然而希卡普送给杰克的回礼既不是拳头，也不是巴掌，而是一个吻。这就是问题所在。希卡普折起手臂来，枕到自己脑袋下，问他：「如果你没有被答应的信心，为什么还要这么做……我是说，亲我。」

「人其实不一定会为自己做过的蠢事后悔。」希卡普总觉得杰克这句话带有浓重的歧义，「但没做过的傻事一定会后悔。」

门外还是那富有节奏且十足鼓噪的蓝调爵士，不难想像刚才蒸腾了整个客房空气的云雨并无法冲破那震天响的乐音。他们不约而同地沉默了几秒钟，最后是希卡普率先打破了静谧得不可思议的空气。他有着对绝大多数的事──尤其是他不明白的──打破砂锅问到底的精神，因此当他开口，向本应亲自对他表白的男孩询问这个问题时，他一点也不觉得奇怪，「我应该把这件事理解成你喜欢我吗？」

「当然。」突然其来的进展让杰克又愣了愣，他发现自己似乎总是跟不太上希卡普跳跃式的思维，「我的意思是──呃，如果你想的话，考虑看看和我交往吧。」

「我们才认识了三天。」

「很显然。」

「我是男的。」

「……我也知道啊。」

「所以我的意思是我想知道为什么。」希卡普这才直截了当地点明，「杰克，你为什么喜欢我？」

显而易见地，这是一个需要他认真回答的问题，以往他也曾经被无数个（或许也不是那么多的）女孩问过类似的问题，而他的答案往往不尽相同。杰克在心里默数过一次希卡普的优点，包含他聪明、风趣，善良而且温柔体贴，但那终究都只是空泛而不真实的词汇。他可以在很多人身上找到符合上述形容的特征，却没有人能复刻希卡普带给他的感觉。于是他又一次捋开几乎要落到希卡普眼底的前发，眨了眨眼后回答：

「我在你身上看见我自己的影子，希卡。和你在一起的时我觉得自己很完整。」

说完，希卡普也回应他一般地把自己的手贴到杰克的脸颊上。

「我也很高兴认识你，男朋友。」


End file.
